Willow Corduroy
by littlepunk62
Summary: starting from the beginning Wendy's sister Willow joins Mabel and Dipper adventures in gravity falls. she only wishes that Mabel would stop teasing her about dipper. dipper/oc


**I don't own gravity falls**

* * *

Ah summer break . A time for leisure recreation and taken it easy.

Unless you me.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"It getting closer!"

"Hurry dipper"

My name is willow, the girl about to puke is my friend Mabel and the boy driving her brother dipper. Now you may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable terror.

"Look out!"

"I hate treeeees!"

Rest assured there Is a perfectly logical explanation.

* * *

Lets rewind a bit.

It all began when dipper and Mabel parents shipped them up to my home town gravity falls Oregon to stay at Thor great uncles place in the woods. Mabel looked on the bright side but her brother seemed to be having a harder time getting use to the place. Their uncle had trance formed their house into a tourist trap called the mystery shack which me and my sister Wendy worked in during the summer. The only mystery there was why people still came. When they came Mabel and dipper had to work there too. It seemed that it was going to be the same routine as it had been the year before except plus 2 more kids that is until one faithful day.

"Come on, come on" Mabel said hiding behind a shelf of bobble stan heads.

"Do you like me yes maybe definitely?"

"we rigged it" I giggled.

"Guys i know your going through your boy crazy faze but i think your over doing it on the crazy part"dipper said behind us.

"What?" Mabel asked then blowing a raspberry."come on dipper this is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance."

" and I'm only helping her dipper" I said.

"Okay but Mabel do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" Thinking back on the past couple if days Mabel's been here dipper does have a point.

"Mock all you want brother but I've got a good feeling about this summer. Why I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now."

Looking over at where she pointed a man walked through but it wasn't the man i her dreams it was stan. Me and dipper started laughing.

"Alright alright look alive people. I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan said.

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Uhh also not it"

"No one asked you soos" stan said slightly annoyed

" i know and I'm conferrable with that"

"Wendy I need you to put up this sign" stan called over to my sister.

" I would would but I ugh,can't reach it ,ugh" Wendy said lazily while reading her magazine. I knew I looked up to her for a reason.

"I'd fire you all if I could. Okay let's make it eenie meenie mieney you" stan pointed at dipper.

"Aw what? Grunkle stan whenever I'm in those woods i feel like I'm being watched." Dipper complained

"This again?" Stan grumbled

"I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town just today my mosquito bites spelled out beware"

"That said bewarb" stan pointed out.

"That still pretty weird" I put in but I think my comment went unnoticed. Stan soon after gave dipper the signs and pushed him out the door.

"Hey Ariel when I get a boyfriend we should double date" Mabel said existed.

Before I go on i should say what I look like. I look like a younger version of my sister my hair style make me look like I'm the little mermaid. I have the same out fit is the same as my sisters except no hat and the shirt is Blue.

Back to the matter at hand though.

"A double date would require me to have a boyfriend too."

"You can date my brother!"

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"You can date dipper. GASP! If you marry him we'll be sisters"

"No I don't like dipper that way" I told Mabel blushing from embarrassment.

"Come on 'willow pines' it suits you" Wendy said joining in the conversation.

"Really? You too?" I complained.

"Date dipper, date dipper" they chanted together.

"Look Mabel a boy " I said pointing out side.

"Where!" With that she sprinted outside. I looked up to Wendy and saw her smirking.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she sat back down on her chair to read her magazine. About 15 minuets later Mabel came back in.

"Guess what girl got a date" she said proud. Hyper but still proud.

"Wow really way to go"

"Wanna go rub it in dippers face"

"Of course"

"Then you can ask him out" Mabel wiggled her eyebrows

"Shut up" I punched her lightly on the shoulder. After some time in the forest we found dipper reading. We shared a look and began to sneak up behind him.

"HELLO!" We shouted together" dipper stumbled a bit.

"Whatcha readin?" I asked

"Some nerd thing?"Mabel added.

"Uh , uh, it's nothing" dipper rushed.

"Uh,uh it's nothing" Mabel mimicked him "what are you actually not gonna show us?"

"Yeah dipper tell your secret to the girl you met less than a week ago." My god he didn't smile. If sarcasm doesn't work then it must be serious.

"Umm lets go somewhere privet."

* * *

"It's amazing! Grunkle stan said I was being paranoid but according to this book, gravity falls has a secret dark side" dipper really likes being right huh?

"Whoa shut up"

" I actually get weirded out when I'm out of town. It's strange without the feeling if someone watching you," I said.

"And get this! After a certain point the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." I'm being then the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Well time to spill the beens"Mabel said knocking over a can of Beens "haha Beens . This girls go t a date!"

"What? You mean in the past half an hour i was gone you found a boy friend?"

"I guess boys were to intimidated to come near her while you were her dipper" I said. I think I just made his ego bigger. Whoops

"That or I'm just irasistable " Mabel said waving her arms then falling in to the couch laughing. I smiled at my friends odd behaviour. The bell went two more times. Mabel went to get it while dipper sat on the couch and read the journal. I sat next to him looking over his shoulder.

'Am I to close maybe I'm making him feel awkward. Damn Mabel is putting ideas in my head'

"What you reading there?" Stan asked walking In to the room.

"Oh ummm " he hid the book behind a pillow then grabbed a magazine. " I was just catching up on gold chains for old men magazine?"

"That's a good issue" stan pointed out.

"Yeah best I've seen so far" I said honestly just because I like the sound of my voice when I lie.

"Hey family plus willow" Mabel said coming back in. "Say hello to my new boy friend!"

"Sup" the boy next to Mabel said. I'm not getting a good vibe from this well Mabel likes him.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hey?"

"How's it hanging"

"We met a the cemetery. He's really deep" Mabel explained grabbing his arm. "Oh! Little muscle there. What a surprise."

"So what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Uh... Normal...MAN"

"He means Norman"

"I think your bleeding normal-man" I told him.

"It's jam" Norman said"

Mabel gasped" I love jam. Look at this"

"So uh you wanna hold hands or whatever?"Norman asked Mabel.

"Oh, oh my goodness ... He,he... Don't wait up" with that she left the house with Norman.

"Hey" stan said turning to me."shouldn't you be working?

* * *

I was cleaning up in the mystery shack when dipper came rushing in. "Where you going in such a hurry?" I asked him.

"Mabel boyfriend is a zombie and I need to get evidence" he quickly explained to me.

I blinked a couple of times" need any help?" I smiled. He smiled back most likely glad that someone believed him.

After following Mabel and Norman around all day i was also convinced that Norman was a zombie too. We had both decided to tell Mabel about it.

"Mabel we have to talk to you about Norman!"

" isn't he the best check out this giant smooch mark he gave me" dipper screamed.

"Boys "I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Haha gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower."

She lifted her head up and spaced out for a minuet. I gave dipper a questioning look but he just shrugged in return.

"That was fun" Mabel said getting out of her trance.

"No Mabel, listen what we're trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel gasped "you think he might be a vampire?"

"Lame" I disagree with Mabel a lot when it comes to boys.

"Guess again sister. Sha-bam!"

"Umm dipper" I began to point out.

"Oh wait sorry" after flipping to the right page" shah-bam"

"Zombies guys really?"

"Mabel we're serious" I tried to convince her.

"It all adds up Mabel. The bleeding , the limp, he never blinks! Have you notice that." Dipper continued.

"Maybe he's blinking when your blinking." Mabel tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Mabel remember what the book staid trust no one" dipper whispered the last bit.

"Well what about me, huh? Cant you trust me?"she asked but it seemed that it was only directed at put in her earrings while making funny noises.

"Mabel! He's gonna eat your brain!" Dipper shouted at her. Uh oh.

"Dipper listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm going to be adorable, and he's going to be dreamy..." She is really mad. Dipper tried protesting but Mabel wouldn't have it."and I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" Mabel pushed dipper out the door then looked over at me.

"Err, don't wear to much make-up it covers up your cuteness" I advised her. "Have fun with normal-man" I left the room to see dipper slouched on the floor.

"Dipper-" I started but stan cut me off.

"Hey didn't I tell you to get to work! Go help Wendy!" He shouted at me.

* * *

"Wendy! Willow!" I heard dipper shout when we came back. Aww he missed us. "I need to borrow the golf cart so i can save my sister from a zombie"

"Try not to hit any pedestrians" Wendy said as she walked away.

"Umm willow are you gonna.." Oh right i was still sitting in the cart.

"Your sister my friend dipper. I'm coming to" I told him. He smiled brightly at me and I grinned in return.

"Dudes it's me soos. This is for the zombie" he said handing a shovel to dipper. "And this is in case you see a piñata."

"I will use it well" I told soos giving him a nod.

"Better safe than sorry" I heard him yell as dipper drive of.

When we got really deep in to the forests we heard a scream.

"Mabel!" I shouted.

"Don't worry Mabel we'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper shouted.

"Help!" We heard Mabel scream again.

"Hold on"

When we got there i was a little weirded out by what I saw. A bunch if gnomes where attacking Mabel.

"Gnomes? Huh I was way off." Dipper flipped through the book and I looked over his shoulder. " ' gnomes the little men of gravity falls. Weaknesses, unknown' "

"Aww come on!" Mabel shouted. I looked up and saw her tied to the ground by the gnomes.

"Hey hey let go of my sister" dipper said walking up to them. I grabbed my bat and followed.

"Oh! haha.. Hey there! Um, you know,this is all a big misunderstanding. You see your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right hunny?" A gnome with brown hair explained.

"You guys are but faces!" Mabel said before the covered her mouth.

"Give her back now or else!" Dipper threatened.

"Or else what boy? You have no idea what were capable of of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" his rant was cut short when dipper scooped him up and and tossed him aside with the shovel. I started whacking the other gnomes and dipper cut the ropes that were holding Mabel.

We ran back to the cart when dipper got her free.

"Seatbelt" dipper said.

I was sitting in between them.

"Wait guys i don't have a seatbelt"

"Hold on to dipper then Mabel said grinning. Really? Now!

It didn't matter what I thought because the forest road was so bumpy I ended up gripping on to dipper. You know it does make me feel better. The gnomes had all joined together and started chasing us while shooting gnomes at us. One landed on dippers face and started to attack.

"Dipper!" Me and Mabel shouted and started to punch the gnome. When I did come off dippers face was beaten and his hat was missing.

"Thanks guys" dipper said a bit on the sleepy side. The cart crashed right out side the mystery shack.

"Stay back man" dipper shouted at the gnomes , he threw the shovel at them but the gnome monster smashed it.

"Where's grunkle stan?" Dipper asked. I looked through the window and saw him and tourists with 'the worlds most distracting object'.

"Yeah he's not gonna help us any time soon" I told dipper.

"It's the end of the line kids!" The gnome at the top shouted down to us" Mabel Marry us before we do something crazy!"

"This isn't?" I asked

"There's gotta be away out of this" dipper said. Honestly what is that 3 times I've been ignored.

"I gotta do this" Mabel said.

"What?" I was shocked is she crazy?

"Mabel don't do this! Are you crazy?" Dipper tried to talk her out of it.

"Trust me"

"What?"

"Guys just this once, trust me!"

"Alright Mabel I trust you." I told her. dipper was reluctant but nodded too.

""All right Jeff, I'll Mary you"

"Hot dog! Help me down there Jason" the gnome at the top climbed down and walked over to Mabel. Mabel bent down to let him put the ring on her finger."now lets get you back to the forest honey."

"You may now kiss the bride" Mabel had the leaf blower behind her back. Ohhh I see, this is gonna be good.

"Well don't mind if i do" Jeff said leaning in. "Hey hey, wait a minuet!" He noticed the leaf blower and Mabel turned it on. "What's going on?"

"That's for lying to me," she turned it up higher "that's for braking my heart!"

"Ow my face!" I heard Jeff yell. Just so you know I was grinning at this point.

"And this is for messing with my family! Wanna do the honours?" She asked handing the leaf blower to me and dipper.

"You do it there bound to be some splash back" i said holding up the bat soos gave me.

"On three"dipper said

"One,two ,three!" The twins called out together blasting Jeff in to the other gnomes. One gnome came flying towards me. I lifted up the bat and whacked the gnome right into the forest.

"Home run!" I shouted. Both Mabel and dipper laughed a bit at that. 'Bout time. All the gnomes scattered into the forest again after dipper and Mabel threatened them.

"Hey dipper, I'm sorry for ignoring our advice. You guys really we're just looking out for me."

"Don't be like that. You saved out buts back there!"

"Hey Mabel? Why did you say ' my family ' back there?" I asked her.

"Oh! Because when you and dipper get married we'll be sisters!" Mabel smiled.

"Wait what?" Dipper asked confused. Oh thank god he didn't pay attention.

"Better luck next time on the whole summer romance thing." I said ignoring dipper. REVENGE!

"I'm still a bit sad my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch if gnomes"

"Look on the bright side" dipper said " maybe the next one will be a vampire"

" oh your just saying that"

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug"

"Pat,pat"

"Where's Wendy when you need her?" I that we walked into the mystery shack.

"Yeesh! You guys get hit by a bus or something? Hah!" Stan mocked us. We just ignored him though."uh, hey! Wouldn't you know it i over stocked some inventory! So how about each of you take one item from the gift shop. On the house"

"Really?" Me and Mabel asked existed.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked. downer.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind. Now pick something"

Dipper picked out a hat with a pine tree on it. I was looking trough a box and found a yellow jewellery box with a triangle guy on the side.

"I'll take this" I said.

"And I will have a.. Grappling hook! Yes!" Mabel shouted holding it up.

"Wouldn't you rather have a doll or something?" Stan asked her.

Mabel shot the grappling hook on the support of the roof and knocked some boxes over on her way up. "Grappling hook!"

"Fair enough"

"Willow there you are" Wendy said coming into the shack. Come on its time ti go home."

"Kay. Bye Mabel!" I said hugging the girl you was now on the ground. "Bye dipper, way save the day." I kissed his cheek then ran out.

Maybe a summer romance isn't so bad. Any way it's always fun to mess with people.

* * *

_**23-8-1-20-19 9-14 20-8-5 2-15-24**_


End file.
